Sobre Gabriel Agreste
by Tris Pond
Summary: Chat Noir nunca imaginou que fosse ficar tão aliviado com o fato que sua lady estava errada. [Episódio Le Collectionneur].


Notas: Baseado no episódio Le Collectionneur. Versão PT de About Gabriel Agreste. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Chat Noir nunca imaginou que fosse ficar tão aliviado com o fato que sua lady estava errada. Mas era assim que ele estava no momento. Finalmente conseguia respirar aliviado, após tanta tensão.

Quando Ladybug acusou Gabriel Agreste de ser Hawk Moth, uma parte dele concordava que podia ser verdade. Mesmo sendo o seu pai, Gabriel nunca estava presente, sempre mandando Nathalie fazer as coisas por ele. Era uma pessoa certamente fria e inteligente o suficiente para ser o vilão. Adrien também sabia que o pai era ambicioso, ninguém se tornava o melhor estilista de Paris sem convicção. Gabriel não media esforços para fazer o que queria e, desde que a sua esposa morrera, ele não demostrava nenhum pouco de simpatia por qualquer outra pessoa. Adrien já tinha se questionado várias vezes se o seu pai era uma pessoa boa.

Mas ainda assim, não acreditava que Gabriel fosse Hawk Moth. _Ele era o seu pai. Não podia ser ele._ Por que seu pai perderia tempo fazendo isso? Ele não estava ganhando nada destruindo Paris. E mesmo que conseguisse os miraculous, que bem isso o faria? Não havia nada a ganhar para ele e Gabriel não era uma pessoa de perder tempo fazendo coisas sem sentido. _Tempo é dinheiro,_ ele costuma dizer. E Adrien também sabia que o seu pai não era nenhum sádico, ele podia ser indiferente a dor das pessoas, mas, ainda assim, ele não gostava de machucar os outros. Ele somente não se importava. Seu pai não era bom, porém também não era ruim.

Por que se Gabriel Agreste fosse mesmo ruim, o que isso diria sobre Adrien? Como ele podia ser uma pessoa boa, com um pai tão ruim? Com certeza, o pai já o teria influenciado bastante a essa altura da vida e ele não teria como escapar a teia de preconceitos criada por ele. E Adrien não queria acreditar que ele pudesse estar nessa situação, não queria acreditar que fosse uma pessoa ruim. Não queria acreditar que também poderia magoar os outros, mesmo fazendo de tudo para somente ajudar.

Além disso, se fosse verdade que seu pai fosse Hawk Moth, Adrien teria que enfrentar seu próprio pai. Ele não conseguia nem mesmo questioná-lo quando discordava de uma ordem. Não sabia como arranjaria coragem para ataca-lo fisicamente. Nem mesmo quando Nino tinha sido akumatizado as coisas tinham sido tão complicadas. Uma coisa era parar o seu amigo que foi transformado em outra pessoa e outra totalmente diferente era lutar contra o seu pai, sabendo plenamente que ele estava consciente do que estava fazendo. O que machucar o seu próprio pai, por pior que este fosse, diria sobre ele? Nunca pensou que ser Chat Noir fosse exigir isso dele. Ter que escolher entre a sua família e fazer o que era certo.

Porém, um olhar para sua lady foi o suficiente para saber que realmente conseguiria enfrentá-lo se esse fosse caso. Não poderia a desapontar, fugindo da luta contra o inimigo verdadeiro deles. Não podia falhar com Paris. E, principalmente, não podia a deixar lutar sozinha. Não podia deixá-la se arriscar sem ninguém para ajudá-la. Ele não suportaria a ver machucada, ainda mais se estivesse ficado daquele jeito por sua fraqueza. E ele suspeitava que ela fosse precisar de toda a ajuda possível na luta final, então ele faria tudo que pudesse para isso. Eles estavam fazendo isso juntos desde o começo e terminariam do mesmo jeito.

Ele queria poder contar para ela porque estava tão certo que Gabriel não era Hawk Moth, porque não queria aceitar essa teoria. Sabia que ela a compreenderia e eles não iriam atrás do estilista, pelo menos até terem alguma prova concentra de que era ele. Queria que ela entendesse porque ele se sentia tão perdido com a mera noção. Porém, isso significaria revelar a sua própria identidade, e por mais que ele não se importasse com isto, Ladybug nunca o perdoaria.

Então quando viu seu pai akumatizado, ficou feliz. Se ele estava assim desse jeito quer dizer que Hawk Moth o tinha transformado e o vilão nunca faria isso a si mesmo, nunca se arriscaria tanto assim para nada, sendo que sempre ficava escondido. Gabriel até chegou a falar como precisava pegar os miraculous para Hawk, então claro que eles eram duas pessoas diferentes.

Adrien não teve problemas em lutar contra ele nessa hora, porque sabia que o pai não estava ciente das suas ações. Ele viu somente mais um akumatizado que precisaria derrotar e apenas ficou nervoso que fosse acabar revelando a sua relação com o homem.

E quando Gabriel voltou ao normal, ele estava tão preocupado com Adrien. Ele nem sabia que era tão importante assim para o pai. Ele sentiu-se tão feliz em ver como o pai estava desesperado o procurando. Adrien honestamente achava que seu sumiço não seria nem notado, entretanto o seu pai o tinha chamado de precioso. Ele tinha sentido naquele momento que finalmente havia conseguindo conquistar uma parte da atenção e aprovação do pai, a qual sempre buscava, mesmo sabendo que seria uma tentativa inútil. Não conseguia nem lembrar da última vez que tinha seu pai tinha o elogiado ou mostrado qualquer interesse nele sem ser para reclamar ou falar das suas obrigações como modelo.

Mas naquele dia Gabriel havia mostrado o quanto Adrien era importante para ele. Tinha mostrado que pensaria no filho mesmo depois de sofrer uma situação horrível. Adrien era a sua prioridade em uma situação de perigo. Isso queria dizer que ele o amava – o mero pensamento fazia Adrien sorrir de felicidade. Assim, ele era capaz de amar ainda. E Hawk Moth não era capaz de amar ninguém, para isso sendo necessário possuir um coração ainda. Ele era somente um monstro, vazio de capacidade humana básica. Ele era louco. E o pai de Adrien não era louco.

Não, não havia como Gabriel ser Hawk Moth. Ladybug estava enganada. A heroína era esperta, mas não podia sempre estar certa. Essa era uma das poucas vezes que tinha cometido um erro. Adrien não teria que derrotar o pai. Eles iriam achar o verdadeiro culpado e ganhariam.

* * *

Nota: Parte 1 da série Contos de Miraculous 2ª Temporada.


End file.
